Taylor Lorento
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian (English) |gender= Female |height= 5"11 |hair= Black |eyes= Dark brown/black |skin= White |hidec= |family= Kaitlin Lorento |affiliation= San Andreas State Police |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= 2012 Chevy Suburban, Ferrari 458 Spider }} Early Life Taylor was born and raised in the city of Youngstown Ohio. There she grew up as a single child with her two parents Kathy and Johnathon Robson. Her mother worked at YSU (Youngstown State Univristy) as a journalism professor. Her father worked at Star Steel, a local steel mill that sat on the boarder of Youngstown and Girard. It was one of the main sources of jobs as most of the steel mills in the Mahoning Valley witch included Mahoning and Trumbull county. Taylor usually always stuck around her mother as she grew up, learning about emotional writing, poetry, journalism and full non-fiction story writing. Taylor always looked up to her mother as she was growing up, even spent nights with her, just wanting to learn more about writing and what it can be used for. Her father on the other hand, wasn't so close to her. Taylor's father was always a aggressive man. Working in the harsh conditions of the steel mill didn't help. He would always come home, tired, stressed, in pain, all dirty from the smoke and dust that filled the air of the mill. His temper was short, just the slightest thing can easily set him off. One time he came home and found that the dishes were not done and imideatly got into a argument with Kathy witch turned into domestic violence in witch Taylor witnessed and even called the cops witch lead to her father's arrest. Changing Directions Few years passed as Taylor turned seven teen, over the time, her mother had developed breast cancer. Few months later, she ended up passing away, leaving Taylor in custody of her father. Taylor was broken, she spent her days after school just running into her room, and went right into writing. With no thought at all she would make up poems, short stories, ect. without a thought on what she was writing about. Her father would come home, compleatly ignoring Taylor as he just got a beer from the fridge and just merely sit and watch TV. It came down to the point were Taylor had to shop for herself, feed herself, and she even was too traumatized to do anything out-side her room wile her father was there. One day, she came home from school and went to go make something to eat. As she sat there and started to cook, she could hear the engine of a car rumble up into the driveway. She took a glance out the window and saw it was her father whom got off work early due to a leak at the mill. She at first panicked as she quickly tried to gather up her meal as fast as she could before he would walk into the back door of the house that was connected to the kitchen. She then jerked her head in front of her, trying not to make eye contact with her father before he looked at her and the aggression built up. There, he went insane, and grabbed at Taylor, threatening her. She broke free before his fist swung up and cracked her in the jaw. He then stood back, turned and walked. Taylor just laid on the floor with tears running down her cheeks as she curled up before she rejoiced and stormed into her room, packed her bags, and left. Kaitlin Lorento Kaitlin Lorento is the current State Police Commissioner, originally from the UK, Oxfordshire area. The Meeting at IGS One evening, late 2011, Taylor had just been kicked out of her family home by her inconsiderate father, and decided to quickly run to the shops at Idlewood Gas, merely to buy a can of Monster, Taylor's favourite drink. Whilst in there, she saw Kaitlin, whom was out buying her drinks due various emotional issues. During which meeting, Taylor spilt some of her drink, accidently slipping up on it afterwards, exactly as Kaitlin corners the shelves and notices, quickly stepping up to Taylor's aid. After a brief discussion, and the aparantly bottle of rum in Kaitlin's hand, they part ways for but a mere few moments, as Taylor's quick thinking kicks in, motivating her to talk to Kaitlin, and attempt to help her. After moments discussion, Kaitlin reluctantly agrees, allowing Taylor into her car, where they head back to Kaitlin's place, leaving Taylor with a place to stay, for what is presumed at the time a temporary place. Personality Taylor is a more laid back kind of person, although can be classified as extra protective about the people she loves. Paranoid at times, but only when people talk and joke about loved ones in front of her. She often tends to use her fists more than her words. She was always known as a fighter. But, when only surrounded by loved ones, she is classified as a "sweetheart". She does have an emotional side to her, but rarely shows it. Before she met Kaitlin, she was depressed to the point were she started to cut her wrists. But that has changed now. Changing Luck Since Kaitlin took Taylor under her wing, it gave Taylor a bit of hope in herself. Kaitlin used to teach Taylor about different things regarding law enforcement. Teaching her the radio codes, force matrix, and generally what she did on a day to day basis at the State Police Department. Soon, Taylor developed enough to give herself confidence and go in search of a job. She put in an application to the LSDA in which she got accepted because of the knowledge she possessed. This even giving herself a higher position, working as a Vehicle Recovery Unit. After about two months of working, Taylor moved swiftly up the ranks before eventually being the Supervisor. Basically running LSDA with her boss Vinny Colucci. But that was only short lived before she was released from her job, and LSDA came to a unexpected shut-down. After the shutdown, Taylor went to a deep depression, she felt as if she failed at what she did and that her father was right, that she was nothing. The main reason she was proud of her job was to prove her father wrong and actually make something of herself. Then, that night, she called Kaitlin, crying, saying she lost her job. Kaitlin rushed home then to comfort Taylor before she decided to offer her a job at the SASP. Taylor ended up creating a proposal for Kaitlin for a new division for BCI. The idea was to bring back the Vehicle Recovery Division and bring it to the SASP but with a twist that Taylor still has yet to even accounce outside of the department. At first, because the idea was going to stick under BCI, she still had her upper command to deal with. But not long after, BCI came to a shutdown, leaving then Taylor to run her own division. Ever since then, Taylor has been working to get VRD in SASP running. '' Category:Character